marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Knight Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * Items: * | StoryTitle2 = Black Knight | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Fred Kida | Inker2_1 = Fred Kida | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = As King Arthur's knights travel out of the castle, Sir Mordred attempts to whip a beggar on the street, but is stopped by the Black Knight. When Arthur and his warriors march on, the Black Knight stays to talk to the beggar for a moment and is surprised to learn that the poor man lives in the abandoned castle once owned by a Scottish outlaw before he was exiled. The Black Knight then rushes back to the kingdom where he travels through his secret passage in order to change back into his civilian guise of Sir Percy so nobody notices his absence. Meanwhile, a Scottish ship comes to shore carrying Kevin MacCaul, the outlaw whom was exiled from Black Castle years earlier. He has come with a war party and seeks to reclaim his castle by defeating King Arthur in combat. He sends one of his minions out to issue a challenge the King to a battle. King Arthur agrees and the next day his war party is joined by the Black Knight. Along the way, the beggar warns the Black Knight that Kevin MacCaul has set up traps around his old castle in preparation for Arthur's arrival. The Black Knight then stops King Arthur and reveals the traps before they can be tripped. Soon a battle erupts around the Black Castle, Arthur challenges MacCaul to a one-on-one battle, but the Scotsman refuses. Meanwhile, Beggar Tippet informs the Black Knight that there is a secret passageway in the moat. Doffing most of his armor, the Black Knight and Tippet dive into the moat. They get inside the castle just as King Arthur and his forces have breached the inside. Before Kevin McCaul can attack King Arthur, the Black Knight steps in the way and easily defeats him. King Arthur then leads the Black Knight and his knights in defeating MacCaul's forces. Victorious, King Arthur then orders MacCaul and his minions into exile once more. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * De Montfort Other Characters: * * Tibbet Races and Species: * * Locations: * Items: * | StoryTitle3 = The Intruder | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker3_1 = Joe Maneely | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle4 = The Crusader | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = John Romita | Inker4_1 = John Romita | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = King Richard has entrusted a map of their planned movements against the Muslim forces with Sir Quincy a soldier who had previously been wounded in battle. When the Saladin's forces attack their camp, King Richard and his knights defend themselves and fight off the enemy, however not before they can capture Quincy and the map, which Quincy has hidden on him by wearing it around his waist like a wrap. The Crusader offers to travel into the camp of the Saladin in disguise in order to recover Quincy and the map. Overhearing this is Guy de Montfort, who sends one of his minions to tip off the Saladin in order end the life of his only opponent in overthrowing King Richard. Disguised as an old man, the Crusader tracks the Salandin's troops back to their camp. Despite the warning from De Montford's informant, the Crusader manages to free Quincy. However, they are soon overpowered and taken prisoner. But the Saladin decides to spare then and set them free, remembering how the Crusader spared his life before . The Crusader and Quincy return to camp where they celebrate with King Richard. Later, the Crusader confronts De Montfort, informing the traitor that he knows that he was responsible for the betrayal, but cannot go after him because he has no proof, but warns De Montford against such treachery in the future. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Sir Quincy * Fortuno Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle5 = Black Knight | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Fred Kida | Inker5_1 = Fred Kida | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = King Arthur has lead a group out for a harvest when they are suddenly attacked and taken prisoner by a band of French and Sicilian pirates. Arthur, Sir Percy, Lady Rosamond and their entire party are taken prisoner and herded aboard the boat. With the capture a success the pirates leader Le Ponneau, accepts payment from Modred who orchestrated the entire surprise attack in order to remove King Arthur from the throne so he might take it. Not trusting Mordred to betray him, Le Ponneau knocks him out long enough for the pirate to flee. Out at sea, Sir Percy pretends to grow faint from sea travel in order to struggle free and dive overboard, and is seemingly slain by the pirates arrows. However Sir Percy has survived and rushes back to Camelot, formulating a plan to save the King and the other captives along the way. Meanwhile, Mordred returns to the castle and claims to the Knights of the Round Table that he escaped capture and tells them that he vows to find the King, taking temporary control of the kingdom of Camelot in order to do so. Soon Sir Percy arrives and tells the others that he escaped as well. Sir Percy quickly ducks out and changes into the Black Knight and meets with Merlin, who tells him that the Knights or thinly stretched out looking for the King on false leads made by Mordred. Using his magics, Merlin directs the Black Knight to the island where the pirates are keeping King Arthur and the other prisoners. With a small group of knights the Black Knight storms the island and helps free King Arthur and the others, easily defeating Le Ponneau and his minions returning them to the castle. With the return of King Arthur, Mordred sheepishly relinquished the throne for the King, but none are the wise to the fact that Mordred was responsible for the whole ordeal. Sir Percy, knowing the truth, but with no proof, has to satisfy himself by singing a mocking song he wrote about Mordred instead. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Items: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Crusades